Friends For Never
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Rachel and her daughter attend waterloo road. rubbish at summerys! set in series 4/5
1. Chapter 1

Rachel turned the radio off and exited the vehicle closing the door behind her carrying her laptop bag. She walked down the gravelled path and stopped in front of her door. She got her keys out and put the key into the lock and turned the key releasing the catch on the door.

She stepped inside placing her laptop bag onto the floor and kicking off her heeled shoes. She was tired after a long say at school with the governors and LEA, it was only February and still she was ready for Easter. She sighed as she saw or heard no one around. She frowned as she couldn't hear the TV blaring out the usual UK top 40. She entered the living room expecting to see her there, but she wasn't.

"Amy" she shouted, she was running around frantic downstairs, "Amy" She shouted even louder, she got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped and looked up towards the landing thinking the worst.

She took one step at a time, each time thinking something different to where about she was. Would she, Wouldn't she? Questions rushing through her head, where was she? She reached the landing and stopped and listened. She heard little weeps coming from the corner room.

She walked over to the room, each step the weeps turning into cries, getting louder and louder. She stood outside listening to her crying...She knew what it was about, but could she couldn't she.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel breathed out and stepped inside the room. She sat on the bed just as Amy uncurled herself from the ball she was in. Rachel reached out her arms and Amy accepted them into a hug. They were sat for about 5 minutes whilst Amy was calming down.

Rachel then had the ultimate question...

"Amy, whats happend?"

"Mom, its happend again, I can't do this anymore"

"Okay Hunni, but where else are you going to go, you've been to every school  
in the area, Glossip hill, John Fosters and Forest mount...Is it because i also  
help out the other schools aswell and they all know me?"

"Yeah there all taking the mick, because of what you do...i hate it mom why do  
they do that?...Why do you have to be so important mom?"

They both Giggled...

"Theres one more option..." Rachel said sighing

"Whats that?"

"You come to school with me" Rachel said with a screwed up face

"Mom, I can't do that...can you not home school me?"

"Amy i would love to...but i seriously don't have time"

"I know i'm sorry mom, I didn't think, I'm sorry all this has happend"

"Hey...its not your fault its fine, and anyway i think its best if you come to  
school with me, if there is any problems, you can come and see me"

"But what about dad"

"You still call him dad?"

"Yeah its a guilt ridden thing, I call him dad he realises what his missing..."

"Oh right...Well that brings us to chris"

"What do you mean"

"If you came to the school, you would have to have a lesson with chris..."

"Mum i can't...I'm sorry he dumped me...He dumped you...All for some woman!"

"And that woman also works there"

"are you joking" Amy said looking up at her mum

"Look hunni what would you like to do..."

"I want the bullying to stop mom" Amy said crying into Rachel

"Do you want me to talk to Miss Tucker?"

"What the headteacher...No!"

"are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Right i'm going to get us some food...come down when your ready"

"Okay mum"

Rachel got up and walked over to the door handel pushing it down and exited  
the room whilst Amy rolled over onto her front as she was lying down. In front of her she saw a notepad she turned it to a clean page and put the ink to paper and started writing.

Amy_ Louise Mason, aged 12, born December 11th 1998. How do i explain my life? Well...My dad had an affair with a certain teacher called Miss Campbell at Waterloo Road School which is also where my mum works, and ever since then I've hated my dad. I've never seen him since I was five. Primary school was a blast though. I started Glossip Hill in September lasted 2 months...Bullying took me...So my mum moved me, I then attended John Fosters a school for people who have money, It was all great for a month until the bullying started again, Just because my mum is known in Rochdale as a headteacher and she helps other people, why do i get the blame? So January she moved me to Forest Mount, The bullying started over a week ago, I'm fed up of it, I wanna be in world where every loves me for who i am and not who i should be. So thats my life nothing interesting...Just one more thing, Waterloo Road seems to be my only option...but then i have my dad to deal with and no doubt the wrath of the kids. My life is over.._

Amy removed her pen from the page and ripped the page out of the notebook folding it and placing it on her dressing table. She slowly peeled herself off her bed and walked slowly to the mirror in her room, looking at her mascara run face reaching over to the shelf grabbing a wipe to wipe her face.

She walked to her door slowly opening it and walking over the landing, The sound of the TV on Loose Women catch up could be heard the closer she got towards the stairs. One foot at a time she walked downstairs finally reaching the bottom, She breathed out as she heard Denise Welch's Laugh on the TV this always made her giggle.

She walked in to the front room still trying to contain her giggle, but it was let out when Denise was off again. She walked over and sat down on the sofa, Rachel watched her and turned the tv down a bit.

"I've had your dad on the phone again" Rachel said still writing her reports for work.

"Oh yeah...What did he want this time?"

"He wants to take you out for just 30 minutes...he said Mcdonalds, quick meal  
and a talk then home"

Amy sat silent and thought for a moment..._Was this a good idea? Should she _  
_go along with it? What if he introduces his new girlfriend? What if he has _  
_kids?_


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning they were all sitting in the office, and staring at Amy.

"Right" Rachel said moving towards the front of the desk. "Kim, Chris sit this side please" Rachel said  
indicating the other side of the sofa. "Theres obviously some grudges in this room, but we all need to work  
together"  
"Can't believe i'm hearing this crap..." Amy said standing up and walking out

"Amy!" Rachel said

"I think i better go Rachel" Kim said

"How did you figure that one out, she will proberbly punch you, you do relise?"

"Yeah i know, just let me try..."

"Okay, But don't sue the school if you get punched you've been warned."

Kim walked out and saw Amy through the glass, just looking out she pressed down on the handel and  
walked out towards Amy. Amy saw her out the view of her eye.

"What do you want" Amy said staring out the window seeing all the students still

"Do you want to come to my office" Kim said

"Not particularly" Amy said still failing to make eye contact... "I just want to be left alone is that to hard to  
ask from my dads hooker"

"Look i'm fed up of your cheek can you get to the cooler please"

"Whatever" Amy said following the signs to the cooler, she walked in slammed the door and sat slouched in  
the corner of the room on the floor in a ball crying so much she didn't care who saw.

After Kim had spoken to Amy and sent her to the cooler she walked back into the office.

"Well what happend?" Rachel said

"I sent her to the cooler"

"You did what" Rachel shouted

"I'm not having her speak to me like that i'm sorry" Kim said Angryly

"You Idiot!...I suggest you read this!" Rachel said shoving Amy's file in her hand on the way out

Rachel ran straight to the cooler and looked throught the plain see through glass and didn't see anyone. She  
pushed open the door and heard the crys that she knew. She ran to the back of the classroom and sat down  
straight away and put her arm around her.

"Mum i'm sorry"

"You have a right to voice your opinions, but she shouldn't put you in here for that...Now come with me"

"Okay mum"

Rachel and Amy stand up together and walk back to the office. They both step into the anit-chamber and  
both Chris and Kim are still there.

"Mum have you got my timetable"

"Yeah here you go"

Amy receives the timetable and walks out ignoring the other two.

"Rachel i'm sorry"

"You have caused me a few problems now" Rachel said checking her emails on her laptop. "Did you read the  
file"

"Yeah"

"Now do you see...I wasn't joking! 3 schools in 6 months...She hasn't stopped crying shes a bloody nervous  
wreck and you putting her in the cooler didn't help"

"I'm sorry Rachel..."

"You've said that far too many times in your life to me Kim"

"Don't be harsh Rachel" Chris said

"Kim ill speak to you later...I need to talk to chris"

"Right okay" Kim turned round and walked out

"Chris, with Amy at school, you need to respect what she wants and if she doesn't want to speak to you  
don't make her."

"Rachel, what do you mean...why is she been like that?"

"She holds grudges Chris and what you did to me, obviously shes saved it in her head."

"Rachel..."

"Look don't blame me if she comes out with things she shouldn't, the past 6 months have been hard"

"Rach i have to go i have science with the very daughter"

"Leave her alone Chris"

"I will"


	4. Chapter 4

Chris enters the classroom, Amy has made a friend, Emily a small girl not as big as Amy, same age and  
interests they get on really well. As soon as chris entertered Amy's gaze changed and watched him. Emily  
and Amy were still in conversation.

"Right so today were looking into chemistry, with a practical next lesson...Emily and Amy can you stop  
talking please"

"Your alright sir" Amy shouted giving him an evil glare

"Amy you will do as your told"

"What you gonna do smack my bottom"

Everyone in the class was looking on...this the new girl was really cheeky

"AMY!" Chris said getting really angry

"Well what will you, get your girlfriend to beat me"

"Amy! Leave it!"

"Yeah i'll leave it...DAD!" Amy grabbed her stuff and gave Emily a note she wrote as she was arguing saying  
that shes with her mum if you know what she means, giving her a big clue saying her office is by the cooler  
but shhh.

Everyone in the class gasped

"Amy, Get to the cooler"

"No way, Your bit on the side is in there...Remember when i was five!"

"Amy i'll talk to you later get to the cooler..."

"NO WAY.."

"Fine...wait outside"

"Nope, see ya dad...oh and tomorrow night, its off...i don't want to know you!" Amy shouted as she walked  
upstairs to Rachel's office. She sat opposite Joyce and just cried. She didn't want to enter the anti-chamber  
yet, well that was until Joyce called Rachel in to her office. Rachel was confused why wouldn't joyce come  
into her office.

Rachel walked out wondering what joyce wanted she slipped her head round the door when she noticed  
Amy.

"Amy, Come here" Rachel said, Amy responded and went straight in for a hug, She cried and cried.

"Joyce i'm in a meeting"

"Yes Rachel"

Rachel led Amy into her office, they both flopped down still hugging onto the comfortable sofa, Rachel just let  
her cry.

"Who has upset you love"

"Chris" Amy said trying to calm down the crying

"Alright...what happend"

"I couldn't keep my mouth shut, i spouted that he was my dad..."

"Its alright Amy"

Rachels phone started vibrating on the desk

"Excuse me a second Amz" Rachel said getting up and reading her phone...She pressed the accept button  
and held it to her ear

"What do you want"

"Hello to you too...Have you seen Amy"

"Yeah...Shes with me problem?"

"No, Okay...look can we be civil"

"Yeah...sorry, i've just got a lot on my plate, you free for a drink later...i need to talk to you properly without  
Kim"

"Yeah no problem...speak to you later"

Rachel walked back over and sat by Amy, they were discussing just things...

"Now then, i need to speak to chris later, so can i trust you to go home"

"Mum can i have a friend over"

"Yes if its okay with Mrs James"

"How did you know?"

"I'm sykick!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel and Chris were now walking into the pub and they both sat down.

"Can i get you a drink Rachel"

"Yeah, White wine please"

"Okie dokie"

Chris goes and gets the drink and returns to the table

"Chris, We need to be civil about this"

"Yeah i agree"

"We can't go on at logger heads like this"

The night carried on and it was now 8pm both had sorted out their differences and got through a bottle of wine and some beers.

"Fancy going for a walk Miss Mason, Think we have had a lot to drink."

"Yeah okay" Rachel nodded

Rachel and chris got up and put there coats on and went for a walk. They walked to the park over the road,  
the both walked down until both Rachel and Chris both put their hands, somewhere where they shouldn't be,  
After a while they kissed, which led them going into the nearest bush possible to continue.

Eventually after they both relised what they had done an hour later they quickly got their clothes back on and  
went back to the pub. The longest walk Rachel had ever done through that park, not a word was said  
between them.

When back at the pub they both got back into their car and drove home..Rachel got out and fiddled with her  
keys and bags as she got to the door. But there was no need as Amy was waiting.

"MOM, ITS 9:30PM, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Leave it Amy please..."

"No mom, you come into the lounge and tell me..."

Rachel sighed, maybe it was best for her too know...Both of them collapsed onto the sofa.

"So come on what happend between you and dad?"

"Erm...Well..."

"You did didn't you"

"What"

"You slept with him.."

"Not quite...we went for a walk through the park, and it started from there, i touched him, he touched me and  
we ended up behind a bush.."

"Oh, Right well, I'm off to bed"

"Okay night sweetheart"

"Night" Amy said giving her mom a kiss and a hug

Rachel sat there and wondered...Does she regret it, does she not, what is she to do, what if kim finds  
out...Questions flying around in her head as a single tear of regret falls loosely from her eye onto her lap. She  
sat there all night with a bottle of wine sitting there sipping it all night til eventually she fell asleep.

Thursday Morning, Amy got up early and was surprised to see Rachel not up. She ran to her bedroom and  
saw the bed still made, she ran downstairs thinking the complete worst, Has she Hasn't she...

She ran into the front room to see her mum asleep on the sofa, she tried and tried to wake her up but no,  
She did some stuff she learnt in brownies when she bothered to go, Her pulse was slow, her breathing was  
slow.

"Don't die on me Rach"

And thats when she noticed the extra tablet packets on the floor, 3 emptied...She had actually tried to kill  
herself, did it hurt her so bad...


	6. Chapter 6

Amy went straight for the phone and dialled 999, she asked for ambulance...told her all the details and ran to  
get changed...Before she knew it the doorbell went and it was Emily coming to pick her up...

She opened the door...

"Em, Come in please i need you"

"Amz whats happend?"

Another knock at the door she opened it...

"Shes through there on the sofa...Em...Its mum, shes tried to kill herself..." Amy said crying, Emily brought  
her in for a hug

"Miss Mason...Why would she do that"

"I can't say not yet..."

"Okay...Go and see to your mom...I'll wait here"

Amy walked into the living room and kissed Rachel on the forehead, "Ill be with you after school." The  
ambulance men took her away, and gave Amy a note which had the name and address of the hospital on.

Emily gave Amy a hug. As they ambled to school as they were already late, they were talking

"Amy, tell me what happend this morning with your mom"

"Well it wont go further promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay..well basically Mr Mead and Miss Campbell are an item, and Mum needed to talk to chris alone about  
me...so they went to the pub last night...She came back drunk and very late...She did something with Chris  
a total mistake...She erm...well you know anyways..she got back and i went to bed, but looks like she  
overdose on tablets and alcohol"

"Oh my god Amy, You can't seriously want to go into Mr Meads classroom"

"Oh i want to kill him!"

They reached the double doors and the anger built up inside her just as she saw him through the glass, Kim  
was their reviewing the classes and watching the way he teaches. Amy's Tears building and falling, she  
quickly whipped them away...

"Amy don't wait til next class..." Emily said

"No..." Amy said walking up and bursting into the room "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT...I HATE YOU!" Amy  
said angry tear filled face...

"Amy Stop!" Emily said pulling her back

By this point Kim had made her way to the front next to Amy and the whole class were watching in shock.

"Amy, Go outside, Emily go and sit down, don't say anything, Mr Mead can you come with me"

All three walk out and Amy walks out and punches the wall, just as Kim closes the door...

"Shame that wasn't your face Mr Mead" Amy says

"Is that a threat towards a teacher"

"No its a threat towards my father...suppose you wouldn't know would you...Oh dad if i had the chance you  
would be rolling on that floor in pain, But as your princess is here i can't"

"Thats enough Amy" Kim said just as Amy's phone went off

"Hello" Amy said scared down the phone

"Hi is that Amy?"

"Yeah it is" Amy said as Kim and Chris watched this unfold

"Your mother is in intensive care, at the moment were not sure weather she will make it through the  
night...You should come to the hospital as soon as you can" When Amy heard this, she slipped down the  
wall and her tears stopped and she just stared in one place...

"O...Okay...Th...Thankyou" Amy stuttered...as she put the phone down and curled into a ball, She cried  
really heavily...


	7. Chapter 7

Chris went and sat next to her receiving a massive thump in the stomach off Amy.

"Thats from Rachel and this is from me" Amy said but before she had a chance to hit him again,  
Kim stopped her, she grabbed her arm, and bent down to her level looking into her face.

"AMY...WHATS HAPPEND" Kim shouted...

"Nothing..."

"Amy...Don't be like this...Where was Rachel for the 8:30am meeting?"

"At 8:30am this morning Rachel was getting into an ambulance"

"What! Why?" Chris asked getting up in pain

"Well someone slept with her last night, and the guilt she has is unbelieveable" She looked over  
at chris.. "she drunk herself stupid and tried to kill herself...That phone call was from the hospital  
shes in intensive care"

"Chris...Did you sleep with her" Kim said standing whilst chris got himself up

"It was an accident" chris said and Kim slapped him...With the audience from the classroom

"How could you" Kim said and Chris slapped her back

"Kim we will talk later...Come on Amy we need to see your mom...Kim you know science?"

Both Chris and Amy got into the car, Amy gripping her phone...Chris just driving..

"is that why you were late?"

"Yeah...Dad, Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know love...have you eaten?"

"I can't eat...i just can't"

"Well were going to stop at Mcdonalds then and have a muffin each, you need something Amy"

"Dad" She said looking up

"What"

"Thankyou...Maybe we do need to spend some time with each other...it's taken Rachel getting  
injured to tell myself that, how stupid can I get"

"Amy your not stupid"

Chris had just pulled up to the carpark and stopped the car in a space. They both got out the car  
and walked into mcdonalds and they took a seat with their meals that chris had got for them.

"Its not been easy for anyone in the past 6 months"

"How do you..."

"Your file, I have to read it...3 schools in 6 months definitely a record" They both laughed

"Dad, did Rachel tell you why i only lasted 2 months in a school?"

"No, all she said was that you were bullied"

"yeah, I was bullied, because my mother was a headteacher...Sounds pretty stupid, but i feel  
like i'm just ruining my chance here..."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm a really quiet, shy person, and over the past two days i've seen red, and that hit felt good,  
just a shame i can't hit Kim, Dad why her, Why did you leave us"

"I knew one day those questions would have to be answered."

"My heads messed up dad, I don't know where to put you, as an enemy or a friend"

"This is going to sound pretty pathetic I know, it started as a one night stand, Rachel was on a training course and i slept with Kim...from that day, i was texting her constantly, phoning her  
behind her back, seeing Kim at school and then Rachel found my phone..."  
"So your saying Rachel Kicked you out?"

"No, I left, as she would of made my life hell...but what happend last night was as if the spark  
between us was back...It really actually did feel good to hit Kim"

They both laugh and eventually they finish their breakfasts and get back into the car and drive to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Chris and Amy walked inside the hospital and walked over to the desk.

"Could you tell me where a miss Rachel Mason is please?"

"Ah, Right i was told that you would be coming up soon, I have some good news for you"

"Whats that" Amy said pushing in front of chris

"That Miss Mason is awake and on ward 311, you can go up and see her"

"Thankyou" Chris said with a smile

They both walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor where ward 311 was situated...They walked down the long  
winding corridor, until they reached ward 11 on the 3rd floor.

They buzzed the buzzer and eventually they were allowed in and they walked down to the desk

"Were looking for a Miss Mason?"

"Yes Bed 12, She has a private room"

"Okay thankyou"

They both walk down, Chris waits outside and Amy goes inside

"Amy!" Rachel went straight in for a hug and so did Amy "I'm Sorry, i did this, You saved my life thankyou"

Rachel said "How did you get here"

"Erm...Chris brought me here...We have had a long chat.."

"Good, its good your talking, Where is he?"

"His waiting outside your room"

"Let him in for me"

"Sure"

Amy goes over to the door and opens in signalling for Chris to come in.

"Rachel, I'm sorry" Chris said as he walked in

"Don't worry, i take it kim knows?"

"Yeah how did you tell thats she knows?"

"The red mark on your face" They all laugh

"Rachel...are you okay in yourself?"

"Yeah...The way i'm improving they may send me home soon..."

"Today?" Amy said hopeful

"Yeah but i can't drive for 2 weeks..."

"That sucks..."

"Yeah, but we will still have each other...and the school"

Both Chris and Amy stayed and before they knew it, it was 4pm. Kim came to see Rachel she opened the  
door.

"Hi Kim"

"Hi Rach, These are from the staff"

"Awww thankyou, but there not getting rid of me that easily!"

"What do you mean Rach"

"They said an hour ago Miss that she could go home..." Amy said refusing to look at her..

"Amy are you okay" Kim asked

"What do you care"

"Amy don't you dare.." Rachel said

"Why, Its all her fault your in here...If she hadn't gone off with my dad, then last night wouldn't of been a  
mistake, it would of been a normal night...and you wouldn't be in here" Amy shouted

"Chris take Amy for a walk to calm down please, while i speak to Kim"

"Sure... Amy?"

Amy got up and went with chris...

"Kim come and sit down"

"But Rachel shes right isn't she.."

"Kim, We have our differences yes, But that shouldn't get in the way of our friendship, Yes you ran off with  
my man, yes you hurt my girls feelings, but i would never hate you"

"Rach...Just answer me shes right isn't she"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean"

"Well yes if you hadn't run off with chris this wouldn't of happend, but he didn't help the situation, Now then  
chris and Amy are talking and they are going to spend more time together...so i want you to try and do the  
same, i may need to sign her up to councilling anyway after the way she saw me last night...so please don't  
worry, and i'm still here arn't i?"

"Yeah..."


	9. Chapter 9

3 weeks had past now, Rachel was fit enough to drive and was back at work the day after she came out of  
hospital. Amy had been good...she had got on well with Chris, But Kim she still needed to work on.

Rachel was up bright and early. She pressed down the handel to Amy's room and walked in and sat on her bed again. She moved her hair again waking up Amy...Then suddenly she held her mouth and Ran to the bathroom, where Amy could here wretching.

"Mum! Are you okay" Amy said quickly getting up and running to the bathroom

"Yeah i'm fine, Must be something i've eaten"

"Yeah, Mum should you still be going to school?"

"Yes Amy i'm fine"

"If you say so..."

"Come on lets get some breakfast!"

Both Amy and Rachel walk downstairs after getting changed and they sat with a piece of toast and some  
juice.

"Mum don't get me wrong here"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know you and chris did...erm..well"

"Yeah...I know what you mean"

"You don't reckon you could be pregnant?"

"Don't be silly Amz, I'm not..." Rachel said finishing off her toast and just getting up, she got her bags and thought

"Amy come on" Rachel shouted

"Woah, Whats wrong with you"

"Just get in the car" Rachel said Angry

"Don't take it out on me...Hormoans mum!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR"

"Wow your attitude has changed" Amy said flinging the car door open and plonking herself inside...Rachel  
followed

The whole journey was silent to school, Rachel pulled up and as soon as she stopped, Amy got out and  
slammed the door shut, she stormed into school. Rachel sat there and arms on steering wheel and head leaning on her hands, she was thinking, could she be? What would happend if she was? What would chris say?


	10. Chapter 10

Her thoughts were interrupted with a bang on the glass from the one and only man she didn't want to see...She looked up and saw chris. She got out the car and grabbed her bag

"Everything alright Rach?"

"Fine yeah" Rachel said face pace walking

"Well you look pretty angry to me..."

"Its none of your business Chris!" Rachel said not even turning round and she carried on walking

Both of them made their way to the office in silence and Rachel walked in and sat down, Both Kim and Chris came in, They were still an item...just...but an uneasy relationship.

Half way through the meeting Rachel got up whilst talking and lost her balance as she went dizzy...she grabbed hold of the desk...

"Rachel!" Chris and Kim shouted

"I'm fine okay!" She walked back over and sat down.

"Rachel, thats not normal, You should go to the doctor"

"LOOK I'M FINE!"

"Okay Rach, Where are we"

"Excuse me" Rachel said as she ran out the office with her mouth covered again. She returned looking white  
as a sheet

"You okay Rach?" Kim said

"I'm fine, just something i ate last night"

"Oh okay..."

"Don't worry i'll be fine...Right i'm going to end this meeting now as i need to go to town for something, I  
won't be long" Rachel said picking up her bag and her car keys...

Rachel walked out and drove to the chemist on the corner of the road. She walked in and picked up a pregnancy test, and went to pay for it. She got back into her car and drove back to school, she returned half way through lesson 1 she ran back upstairs and returned to the office.

She just sat there staring at the box in front of her that was until she was interrupted with a knock

"HANG ON" She shouted quickly hiding the box... "COME IN"

"Hi Rach, your back..." Kim said

"Yeah..."

"Is everything okay?"

"Erm...not really but its fine..."

"Rach whats up?"

"Its a problem you will hate me for"

"Why? Would i hate you?"

Rachel just opened her draw and grabbed the box and put it on the desk...

"Rach you think you might be..."

"Yeah" She interrupted "If i am its Chris's"

"Well we all know it was mistake..."

"But Kim, I want to keep it"

"Look will you do the test!" Kim said

Rachel walked off with the box in her jacket on the inside and she went to the toilet saying morning to some staff on the way. She entered the toilet and a cubicle. She did the test.  
...1 minute...

_What am i doing i can't be pregnant too much work and a daughter..._

...2 minutes...

_I can't have another child, 1's enough..._

_..._3 minutes...

_A baby would be okay i suppose_

She looked down at the test...


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel was now back in the office sitting down in front of Kim.

"Well..." Kim said

"Its positive..."

"Its okay Rach, we will get through this" kim said giving her a hug

Rachel sat down...And the room fell silent for 5 minutes...

"Kim"

"Yeah.."

"I need Amz, could you get her for me"

"Sure."

Kim walked out the office and went across to English which was the last lesson of the day, She spotted her  
in Mr Clarksons class with Emily. She knocked on the door and entered.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Clarkson, But could i Have Amy please"

"Sure, Amy off you go, Oh before you go this is your homework"

"Bring your stuff please"

Amy packed up all her stuff, Hugged Emily and left the classroom, Both Kim and Amy were walking down to the office.

"Miss whats happend?"

"Nothing..Your mum needs to speak to you"

"Oh okay"

They reached the front entrance to the office where Joyce sat. Kim walked over to the office with Amy  
following, Kim went in

"Amy, Rach"

"Thanks Kim, Amy come here a sec" Rachel went straight in for a hug, Kim left them too it..Both Rachel and  
Amy flopped onto the sofa's "Amy i'm sorry, i shouldn't of yelled at you this morning...You were right...I am  
pregnant"

"I told you.."

"You okay with it?"

"Cause why wouldn't i be?"

"And you will help me"

"Cause i will"

"Should i tell Chris"

"Mum you need too"

"I will...Now then whats this paper?"

"Just some homework from Mr Clarkson"

"Ah okay...come on were going home"

"What about your work"

"Stuff it...Come on..."

"Now who are you and what have you done with Rachel"

Rachel gave her a little tap and they both laughed. Both Rachel and Amy got into the car and returned home,  
Both of them got out the car and they both entered the house kicking off their shoes.

"Mum im going to do my homework...it won't take me long"

"Okay hunni"

Amy went upstairs and so did Rachel, They both got changed and Rachel went downstairs. Amy was doing  
her work on her bed, Amy pulled out the paper from Mr Clarkson and read it:

TASK: 300 – 450 WORDS ABOUT THE PAST 6 MONTHS OF YOUR LIFE AND SHOW TRUE FEELINGS

Amy reached over and got the piece of paper out she wrote just a few weeks ago and copied it out neatly and  
added to it.

_Amy Louise Mason, aged 12, born December 11th 1998. How do i explain my life? Well...My dad had an affair with a certain teacher at Waterloo Road School which is also where my mum works, and ever since then I've hated my dad. I've never seen him since I was five. Primary school was a blast though. I started Glossip Hill in September lasted 2 months...Bullying took me...So my mum moved me, I then attended John Fosters a school for people who have money, It was all great for a month until the bullying started again, Just because my mum is known in Rochdale as a headteacher and she helps other people, why do i get the blame? So January she moved me to Forest Mount, The bullying started over a week ago, I'm fed up of it, I wanna be in world where every loves me for who i am and not who i should be. So thats my life nothing interesting...Just one more thing, Waterloo Road seems to be my only option...but then i have my dad to deal with and no doubt the wrath of the kids. My life is over... _

_I wrote this just over a month ago, the night before i started Waterloo Road, Maybe a few things have changed, After my mum overdosed herself i relised that maybe i should spend more time with my dad, but then on the first day it didn't really work out that well. Me and dad get on now, were not jolly good mates were just friends, But me and that teacher, were still enemies, she split up me and my dad do you really think i forgive her? True feelings what are they? I've heard there the feelings that hurt deep down inside, So maybe i do feel hurt when i talk to the bit on the side like i do. I just feel as if shes taking over our lives. I hate her lessons, Art, Who would teach it, How is a splatter of red paint showing my inner true feelings. Then that night when my friend couldn't come over and my mum was out, i sat up on the sofa feeling alone and depressed, scared as i thought my dad would come and snatch me, but no he was having a drink with my mother which turned it to a little bit more...And now with a little one on the way...Am i really ready? Feelings towards life at the moment are dull and boring, Don't look forward to any day, A day is a day is a day...I feel like curling up in a corner and letting my emotions shine...My life is over_

Amy sat and felt proud at what she had written she then went downstairs and spent the night with Rachel on the sofa.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning and Amy was sitting in English.

"Right then homework" Tom said standing

"Emily?"

"There you go sir"

"Thankyou...Bolton?"

"Ain't got it sir"

"Why?"

"Mr cleaver kept me behind ennit"

"Ill talk to him...Amy"

"There you go sir"

"Wow you wrote a lot..."

"448 words to be exact sir"

"Right thankyou"

Its now break and Tom is sitting marking when he comes across Amy's. He reads through it and picks it up and walks out towards the staffroom.

"Kim"

"Tom"

"You got a sec" Tom said Panicky

"Yeah sure"

Both Kim and Tom went to one side

"Its Amy's Essay, I'm concerned Kim, Not only does she mention you, she mentions her feelings towards everyone, Don't get me wrong its bloody brilliant but its just im concerned"

"Right leave it with me...I will have to speak to Rachel, she won't listen to me"

"Okay...Thanks Kim, Oh its an A by the way"

"Good...But not good at the same time"

"Kim, accuse me of been nosy, but i take it Chris is her dad and Rachel her mum?"

"Yeah and i did the stupid thing of breaking up the family."

"I'm sure its not all your fault"

"Look i'm going to see Rachel"

Kim walked out of the staffroom and on the way bumping into Amy who was heading to class.

"Amy with me please"

"Yes miss" Amy said following "Miss is that my essay?"

Kim ignored her and they reached the office.

"Wait here please Amy"

Kim went in.

"Rachel" Kim said closing the door behind her

"Kim, What can i do for you" She said sighing

"Amy's Essay, Think you should read it"

"Why?"

"Just read it please"

Rachel sits back and reads it...This takes her 5 minutes

"Can you get her for me"

"Sure" Kim walked over to the door "Amy"

Amy pushed past Kim

"Hun, Whats this?"

"Its an essay"

"No i mean what have you written"

"My real feelings, how i felt when you left me, How i feel about her...everything"

"Why did you say that about Kim and her Art lessons"

"Mum i told you, I was telling the truth" Amy said Breaking down in too tears "You two never listen" Amy said getting off and running...running to anywhere she could be


	13. Chapter 13

Amy had ran to an empty classroom that was free for the rest of the day she slid down the wall and cried...

_It was a stupid essay...He wanted the truth he had the truth_

Rachel and Kim went down a corridor, they were shouting and they stopped at the corridor where Amy was but they didn't know she was in there.

"NO KIM" Rachel shouted stopping Kim "You've caused this with all your scheming, i'm sick of it you and him...Quite frankly just p*** off"

Amy heard this and cried even more

"Rach...How is this my fault?"

"I can't believe your seriously asking that! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY DAUGHTER!"

"Rach what about Art?"

"Amy will no longer take art i'm sorry Kim but the way she feels about you...I don't want her speaking or working for you so she will have frees there"

"Rach you can't do that"

"Oh yeah...Watch me!" She said walking off

"Rach?"

"DON'T RACH ME!" She stormed off

They were still looking when 3pm struck. Rachel phoned Amy...Shes had space surely she will want to talk now

Amy picked up her phone which was now covered in blood and rejected the call...5cm cut along the veins of her left wrist, it hurt, she was crying in pain as the blood dripped down her arm

She cried so loud and in pain. Chris was on his way to Rachel's office as he was going to hand her some forms...He heard the crying...He ran to the door and unlocked it he ran up to the pupil to find amy, he grabbed her arm...

"GET OFF ME"

"Okay...Amy just hold your arm up"

"No just go away...you and that ***** made me do this hope your happy!"

Chris stood back and called Rachel

"Hi Rach...Found Amy...yeah shes in the first classroom by your office"

Rachel came over to the classroom and entered

"Hunni..."

"Mom.."

"What have you done?" Rachel said bending down to her level and lifting her arm

"Its her fault"

"Its alright darling...Just keep your arm raised" Rachel turned round "Chris, could you get me a bandage and a wipe please"

"Sure" Chris said walking out "Amy smile"

"Shurrup!"

"Amy you need to start talking to me...i knew nothing about this..."

"I have ways of dealing with it"

"Well not like this"

Chris returned with the stuff

"Amy i want to make things right with you...where can i start?"

"Dumping it?"

"At the moment thats not happening"

"Well...I suppose there is something else..."

"What...Anything"

"Shopping spree dad...Need some new clothes and some new stuff for school, also maybe a trip to nandos"

"Don't want much Amy do ya" Rachel joked

"Nah he owes me mum"

"Right then Saturday...Ill pick you up at 10am"

"Give me a lye in dad and she better not be with you"

"Fine 11am...and she won't be"

"Good then! Mom can we go home"

"Sure hunni i want you to tell me all about it"

Amy and Rachel went home


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel got a pizza on the way home from the chippy down the road. They both sat opposite each other on the sofa with the pizza in the middle.

"Right then missy...What are you thinking?" Rachel said taking a bite of the pizza.

"I dunno mum shes just hurt me, why would she do that"

"I don't know hun...But you don't need to worry...You have me and i will find a man"

"Who have you got your eyes on"

"Budgin" Rachel joked

"Eurgh"

"No i still like chris, but Tom's nice too i just don't know"

"Ah okay...Well i'm gonna go up and do my homework"

"I'll come with you" Rachel smiled as she got up...Both her and Amy Looked down at the sofa

"Mum is that blood?"

Rachel sighed "Yeah hun it is...seems that actually the baby has died due to the earlier mistake i made a few weeks ago"

"Well at least thats the last of him"

"Yeah" Rachel smiled

"Ill go up to the room, Join me when your ready" Amy said smiling

"I will sweety, i have a couple of things to take care of before i come upstairs"

Rachel came into Amy's room a while after

"Everything okay now mum?"

"Yeah fine thanks darling" Rachel smiled walking over to where amy was sitting at her desk "Hows the homework?" Rachel said twisting her little girls hair

"Alright...Nearly done"

"Good girl" Rachel said sitting on her bed next to her "Is there anything else playing on your mind at the moment?"

"Mum.."

"Yeah hunni, i'm all ears"

"Do you need to have a boyfriend to look cool"

"No Hunni you don't" Rachel Laughed "Please don't get a boyfriend you will make me feel old!"

They both sat and giggled

"Who have you got your eye on?"

"Well theres a few..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...Bolton, Josh, Finn, Zack and Jonah"

"Well Jonah is too old for you"

"Mom...Lets remember my choice"

"Okay..Just remember age"

"I will..."

"Right then its gone 9pm so i think its about time me and you went to bed"

"Yeah just finishing off this"

"Oh and by the way your no longer taking art"

"What? Why?" Amy asked confused although she already knew

"Cus of Kim...I don't want her anywhere near you"

"Suits me" Amy smiled as she was rubbish at art

"Good Good!...Night baby"

"Night"

Rachel walked out just as Amy was getting into bed

Rachel went to her bedroom and slept, she was happy the baby was gone and she was happy her and her daughter were better together again!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day came around and it was breaktime, Josh and Zack had been staring at Amy since the day she came to Waterloo Road... Josh and Zack hated the guts of each other, They both bumped into each other...

"What do you want Clarkson?"

"Just checking out a fit girl"

"You what shes my fit girl"

"Lads you talking about me again" Amy said overhearing

"Yeah" They both sighed

"Shes mine" Josh shouted

"No shes mine"

"Easy tigers!" Amy laughed

Josh punched Zack

"Oh my god Josh"

Zack punched him back

"You two chill" Amy said getting between them...Amy was really good mates with Zack

The continued punching each other when Amy got on the way and she was punched by Josh

"JOSH! HOW COULD YOU, WOMAN BEATER!" Zack shouted "Amy...AMY!"

Amy was already running away and out of the school

"AMY" Zack shouted

"OI YOU TWO COOLER NOW" Chris shouted coming up to them

Both of them turned and walked to the cooler, Zack eyed amy running far away...her lip was bleeding heavily where Josh had punched her...She ran home...And collapsed onto her bed...She cried and cried...

Rachel heard about the two lads fighting and walked upto the cooler

"Right then you two talk?" Rachel said walking in

"Well...We were both eyeing up the same girl, we hate each other and we had a fight" Zack said

"And who started it"

"He did" they both said

"Right...Which girl was this?"

"Amy..."

"And where is she now"

"She ran out of the school and my heart melted.."

"Right...You two stay in here please get on with your work"

Rachel walked out and got her phone out she dialled amy's phone number

Amy picked up her phone and read the name on the screen she pressed accept

"Hun?"

"M...Mom" She said behind tears

"Where are you love?"

"A..At...At H...home"

"Alright Sweety, I'm coming"

"No don't...I look ugly...Josh punched me"

"Did he now?"

"Yeah and he started it i...i hate him!"

"Alright hunni, Look i'm coming home now so ill be there soon hun"

"Okay see you mum"

"Bye"

Rachel walked back into the cooler


	16. Chapter 16

"Right then you two..I've just spoke to Amy, Josh your in detention for 2 weeks and Zack 2 days end of!"

Rachel walks out again and leaves chris in charge of the cooler. She gets into the car and drives home, this is all her daughter needed right now.

She got out of the car and walked into the house...

"Amy...Amy love?"

Rachel heard the sobs from upstairs she walked upstairs and heard the sobs getting louder and louder. Rachel walked over and opened the bedroom door. She saw her face and went to get some wipes from the bathroom and came back in.

She sat by Amy and turned her round to face her. She started dabbing the lip with a wipe

"Don't you worry darling..."

"I..I'm not mum, but i like zack"

"And he likes you too very much! He thinks about you a lot"

"Really?"

"Yeah..Now that lip is going to bruise...but it will all be okay honest"

"Thanks mum"

"Now then are you going to come back to school?"

Amy nodded

Rachel and Amy went back to school, Amy was upset and chris came out to see her

"Stay away from her Chris..."

"What why?"

"Just leave it"

Rachel and Amy went upto the office and Amy sat on the sofa and Rachel at the desk when there was a knock on the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Zack walked into the office...

"Zack what can i do for you" Rachel asked

"5 minutes with Amy please"

"Okay, Im off to the loo" Rachel smiled

"Okay"

Rachel left Amy and Zack together in the office

"Amy...I'm really sorry about earlier, Josh shouldn't of punched you."

"You don't need to apologise"

"When you ran away Amy" Zack sat down "I watched every step you took until you were out of my sight, i wanted to run with you, comfort you and love you"

Amy looked up at Zack

"Who would love me with this massive cut on my lip"

"Me" Zack said picking up her hand and putting it in his

Amy Smiled a little

"Amy Mason, Would you go out with me?"

A massive grin appeared on Amy's face...She nodded, They both hugged. Rachel came in just as they were about to Kiss.

"Hmm" Rachel cleared her throat

"Hi Mum"

"I see that you two are sorted"

"Yeah...Come on Zack" Amy pulled him up and they went to their next lesson, Rachel just smiled.

Rachel sat back at the desk, she was happy her daughter was happy! But to ruin her day Miss Kim Campbell walked into the office.

Rachel breathed out first knowing she had to be kind

"What can i do for you?"

"I've come to tell you that were having Amy at the weekend"

Rachel just laughed "You wish" She said getting on with her work

"I'm serious...Why what will you do?"

"Thats not the point"

"Well the problem is this weekend is a bit short notice, as tomorrow morning aka Saturday morning Amy is shopping with Chris until about 5pm then Amy is coming home and Zack is coming round and then on Sunday its my mums birthday so were having a party"

"Okay, And what im not invited"

"Well of course your not!"

"Whatever Rach"

"Yeah Whatever...What didn't you get of the words, stay away from my daughter she isn't yours now leave her out of your life!" Rachel said ending up in front of her

Kim just walked out of the office.

Amy and Zack had made their way home and gave each other a kiss goodbye...Amy then went home to her house and did her homework, as she waited for her mum to return.

Rachel was just getting packed away, Not many teachers were left now and as it was Friday they were all down the pub. Rachel walked out of the school and unlocked her car.

"Kim?" Rachel asked

Just as Kim stabbed her in the side of her stomach

"Kim..." Rachel just about said as she fell to the ground, Kim ran off hiding the knife just as Rachel fell unconcious


	18. Chapter 18

Steph was surprisingly still at school, she was on her way to the pub when she spotted Rachel

"RACHEL!"

Steph ran over to her

"RACHEL"

Steph phoned 999

"Hello Police and Ambulance please, About 40 year old woman, stabbed and unconscious...Waterloo Road comprehensive school...Yes again i know just hurry up please!"

Steph stayed with her removing her cardigan and tieing it round Rachel's slim Frame to try and calm down the bleeding.

After about 10minutes the two vehicles turned up and the ambulance crew found Rachel lying their unconscious.

They helped her and got her into the ambulance

"Has she got any next of kin?"

"Her daughter...shes 12..."

"Is she aware?"

"No...I'll go and collect her and bring her to the hospital"

"Has she got a partner or the daughters father?"

"Well yeah...Chris i can also tell too, but they don't really get on"

"Okay thankyou, we shall see you at the hospital"

Steph stood in the playground whilst the Police were fussing around her and the ambulance had driven off. She got into her car and drove out of the school grounds straight to Rachel's house where Amy was...

Steph got out of her car and tottered up the footpath and knocked on the door

"Miss Haydock?" Amy asked as she opened the door

"Amy...You need to come with me, can you get your shoes on and we will grab a sandwhich on the way"

"Miss, Why?"

"Its Steph and your mom has been taken into hospital"

"WHY?" Amy cried

"Amy calm down, i'll explain, just get a spare pair of clothes and pyjamas and everything for both you and Rachel"

"Ill be 5 minutes come in" Amy said as she ran upstairs and got two bags packed. Amy got all the Photos of her mum and put them in her bag too...

About 10 minutes later she came down

"Sorry i was bit longer, come on" Amy said

"Right you got your key?"

"Yeah"

"Come on then.."

Both Amy and Steph walked out and got to the hospital they parked and ran up to the desk with the bags.

"Miss Rachel Mason?" Steph says to the receptionist

"Shes in surgery at the moment shes going to be another 30 – 45 minutes so you can go to the canteen if you like and we can get someone to call you when shes down"

"Yes please"

"Okay the canteen is that way"

"Thanks come on Amy"

They both walked off to the canteen, grabbed a sandwhich and a drink and sat together at a table...Silence was passed between them...

"Steph...How"

"How what?"

"How did you find mom" Amy swallowed trying not to cry

"I found her as i walked out of the school, i saw a petite figure with bushy hair walk out but couldn't really see them...Rachel was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, i took of my cardigan and wrapped it round her trying to stop the bleed. I phoned the police and ambulance and they were there pretty sharpish and then that leads us to where we are"

"Is she going to be okay?" Amy said holding back tears

"i don't know Amy, but we can hope"

"But miss, thats my mum and i refuse to live with my dad"

"Aye...stop thinking like that, your mum is a rocket she will be okay"

"I hope so"


	19. Chapter 19

Steph and Amy had been told that Rachel was out of surgery but still very ill. They walked up to the bedside of Rachel, and Amy cried..

"Miss...Go home im okay"

"Fine...Call me if you need anything"

"I will"

Steph walked out and sat in her car and got her phone out and dialled a number

"Hi Chris its steph"

"Steph what can i do for you"

"Rachel's been stabbed, Amy is alone at the hospital, i brought her here but she told me to leave...Rachel is in a coma, not sure how long for though now...Amy needs you Chris although she may deny it"

"Oh my gosh, are they both okay?"

"Amy is very upset and Rachel well its touch and go"

"I'm coming up"

"Shes on bed 5 of ward 123"

"Thanks Steph"

"No problem duty of care en all...see you soon"

Chris put the phone down and went to his car...he drove to the hospital and went upto the room.

"Amy?"

Amy turned round

"What do you want how did you know?"

"Steph rung me"

"Well you can go home, she doesn't need you"

"Amy, your coming with me"

"I'd rather live at Grantly's"

"That can be arranged"

"Shut up"

Just then Rachel stirred

"Mom?"

"Hunni...Go with Chris babe, you have school tomorrow...i will be fine!"

"But mum"

"No buts go on hunni"

Amy bent down and kissed her and nodded she turned and walked out of the room

"I swear to god chris, anything goes wrong you know where the door is at Waterloo Road and so does Kim" Rachel said croaky

"Yes...She will be safe and you get yourself better! Whoever did this is gonna pay..."

"Its a blur but i sorta know"

"Well you keep thinking...See you soon" Chris kissed her

Chris walked out and he took Amy home. Kim was waiting for them

"Hi Amy" Kim said as she opened the door

"Sod off!"

"Thanks"

"Wheres me room?"

"Well arn't you going to say hi"

"Erm...Wheres my room?"

"Upstairs to the left Amy" Chris said

Amy stormed upstairs

"Your gonna let her get away with that"

"You need to start to learn about amy...You call yourself pastoral care?"

"Chris?"

"Sorry...seeing Rachel in that state was hard"

"Why do you still care about her...shes wrong"

"No your wrong"

Amy came downstairs

"Amy do you want something to eat" Chris shouted

"No it might be poisoned"

"Amy...Don't be like that" Chris said getting up to meet her

"Look just leave me...I hate been here and seeing her everyday...I going upstairs so just leave me!"

"Fine ill see you in the morning"

"You won't...Night"

Chris was confused...


	20. Chapter 20

Amy sat there and thought long and hard about what she was going to do...She picked up the photos and cried...

"I will be with you mom"

She kissed the photo and stared at the brand new packet of paracetemol and water...She took them 1 by 1 eventually leading her to pass out...

Saturday Morning came Chris and Kim were downstairs

"Chris is 10am, do you think we should check on her"

"No she will be fine"

"Alright if you say so"

"Why do you suddenly care.."

"I don't" Kim hides

"Oh okay"

Another 3 hours pass by

"Kim i'm going to check on her its gone 1pm..."

Chris ran upstairs to find Amy unconscious...

"KIM PHONE AN AMBULANCE...AMY IS UNCONCIOUS..."

Chris spotted the paracetemol packets...2 in total...16 tablets

"AMY!" He shook her "AMY!"

"Ambulance on the way chris!" Kim said coming into the room

Kim spotted a note.

_Dear dad_

_If you want someone to blame, blame your girlfriend...I'm not stupid, shes killed my mom and now me! Hope your happy..._

_Amz (you little baby...remember)_

Kim screwed up the note...

"What was that"

"Oh nothing just some doodles" Kim placed it in the bin.

Soon there was a knock on the door

The ambulance crew Ran upstairs and saw Amy and got to work straight away

"Just to let you know her mother was taken into hospital yesterday"

"Is that the stab wound victim?"

"Yeah Rachel Mason"

"Right well this young girl, needs serious medical attention, And psychology to"

"She ent a psyco path" Chris admits

"I know...but Children of 12 dont normally try to kill themselves because their mom has been stabbed"

"Right okay...well im coming with you"

"I'm not..."

"Kim just come please"

"No...I don't want to"

"Well i'm taking you"

Deep down though Kim didn't want to go because she was hiding something, Hiding the truth, Hiding the weapon she used to prepare for meals...Not no longer...Hidden in the school grounds a knife lay dormant covered in blood...

Kim reluctantly followed Chris out the house...Her mind on what she did..._Would she be found out, would she get away with it...What does Rachel remember...She felt sick inside, she knew Rachel would know...Why does anyone try to murder there best friend...The memories came flooding back..._

"Pull over Chris" Kim shouted

Chris did as he was told as Kim got out of the car and was violently sick..._She kept remembering the way the knife twisted and turned into her petite body, a simple kitchen knife, so much damage...how to ruin a family in one easy go...Simples!_

_But the girl...Never the girl...I wanted her why did she do that...why did i do that to her mother...I'm a mass murderer, I stabbed my boss...I've killed a 12 year old...what kind of person am i?_

"Chris is there a small chance we can stop at the school?"

"Sure what for?"

"Just need to get some Marking"

They turned up at the school and Kim got out of the car still pale...she went over and past the area where the knife was..

_The knife..its..its...its gone! Oh no i am in so much trouble...The police must have found it..._

"Its only a matter of time" Chris giggled as he shouted out the window

Kim giggled back...

_His right though...It is only a matter of time_

She felt sick again and was sick again..._Thoughts thoughts fly away please leave me..._

In her head the same line was repeated

_Its only a matter of time...Its only a matter of time_

Kim went in got some work and came back out

"Chris i don't want to go to the hospital"

"Kim you need to"

"I don't want"

"Your be fine come on"

Chris drove to the hospital and they both went up to where Amy was first.

"Amy is stable now Mr..."

"Mead"

"Mr Mead..." The doctor smiled "And as her mum is also stable were going to put them together...Rachel's been worried this morning so it will do them good to chat...So if you would like to go upto Rachel, Amy will be up soon"

"Okay thankyou"

Kim didn't want to see Rachel but Chris practically pushed her upstairs, they walked into where she was lying.

"Chris..."

"You alright Rach?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...I remember who stabbed me now" Rachel said staring at Kim

"Who?"

"Its fine I've spoken to the police already"

"Good good"

Amy then came into the room on her bed

"Mom!"

"Amy darling i'm here..." Amy reached out and grabbed her moms hand for reassurance

"Please tell me i'll be okay..."

"You will be...Your a very silly girl...We will talk later"

Suddenly the police barged in

"Kim Campbell?"

"Yeah whos asking?" Kim said

"Me...Your under arrest for the attempted murder of Rachel Mason which led to the attempted suicide of her daughter Amy, You do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be given as evidence in court"

"Kim is that true" chris asked

"She deserved it the little cow" Kim said

The police pushed her out and took her into the car


	21. Chapter 21

No one had said anything about what happend on Saturday...It was now Monday morning Amy was lying there next to Rachel she was thinking about Saturday it had been on her mind for a while

"I knew it was her, the little cow just like the note said" Amy piped up thinking out loud

"What...What note?" Both Chris and Rachel looked over

"I wrote a note to you...did you not get it, it basically said that kim was the murderer"

"How did you figure that out?" Rachel asked

"I'm not stupid...very detectable though...Kim was doing the washing and in the pile on the stairs saw a bloodstained top, which tells me that shes stabbed someone...She hates you and she wanted me as a daughter"

"My my, my little girl finally said something i understand" Rachel said giggling

"Rach i didn't know about that" Chris said

"I know Chris...its okay"

"Maybe we could start again...i mean if you want to"

"You know Chris...i actually could do with a man round the house, especially my husband back! And it shows you care as you have been here all weekend."

"Really you will take me back"

"Yeah i will" Rachel nodded moving into kiss him "Owww" She screamed pulling back

"You okay?"

"Yeah leant to far forward..."

"Ah" Chris said leaning further when finally there lips met

"Please can you save that for a less public area...please" Amy pretty much begged

They both backed off and smiled

"Right im going to get a coffee...I also need to phone Tom and explain"

"Yeah thats okay...i have little Amy"

"Less of the little!"

Chris walked out

"Amy you are nearly 13 so you are still little, Anyway whats with what happend Friday night"

"I wanted to be with you"

"Your an idiot you know that"

Amy nodded

"Right so im hiding things now"

"Mum don't do that" Amy wined

"Your 13...act your age!"

"Shurrup!" Amy said sticking her tongue out

...

"Hi Tom"

"Chris...about bloody time! Where are you, Kim and Rach let alone Amy? Its not easy trying to be head, deputy and head of pastoral care as well as teach at the same time"

"Look i'm coming back in about 10 minutes, Rachel and Amy are in hospital, Kim is in custody and i'm trying to get things sorted with my wife"

"Tough Weekend?"

"Yeah...Just a bit, Kim tried to murder Rachel Friday night, Amy wanted to be with her mom and tried to kill herself and Kim was found about the attempted murder on Saturday"

"Jesus Christ...Look i can handle it...i'll grab Grantly and Steph to try and help me"

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"We should be in tomorrow depends on what the doctors say"

"Okay...Speak to you in a bit"

...

The doctor walked into to Amy and Rachel's room

"Right then i can let you both go...Amy you need to chillout and i suggest some councilling and Rachel, at least until Wednesday before you work and don't do any heavy lifting or driving for at 6 weeks"

"Yes doc.."

"Thankyou Doc" Amy said

"I'm just doing my Job"

Chris re-entered the room

"We can both go home"

"but! I have strict instructions to chillout and mom has strict instructions to not work for at least 2 days and no lifting or driving for 6 weeks"

"So Mrs Mead finally has to stop what shes doing for two days"

"Ha bloody ha!" Rachel said

"Can i stay at home with Rachel"

"I think it might work actually amy until wednesday then your back at school"

Amy nodded

"Thats cool! Its coming upto summer anyway!"

"Yeah it is come on lets get you both home" Chris said helping Rachel off her bed

Rachel was holding on to Chris and so was Amy one either side and they left the hospital as a proper family.


	22. Chapter 22

Amy got home and instantly put her phone on charge...She phoned Zack.

"Heya babe" Zack said

"ZACK!" Amy shouted giggling

"You at home"

"Yeah"

"I'll be round in a bit"

"Let me ask because mom is still poorly"

"Okay"

"Mom can zack come over tonight?"

"Can i make a deal with you"

"Yeah..."

"You can have zack round all night after school tomorrow but not tonight sweety"

"Okay"

"Mom said not tonight but tomorrow"

"Okie dokie...well i love you i got to go moms calling me for dinner...get better soon you loony"

"Oi! I know where you live don't forget" Amy smiled "Night baby"

"Night"

She put the phone down.

"How you feeling hunni?"

"Better yeah...just need to chill out i think!"

"Yeah"


	23. Chapter 23

3 weeks later Kim had paid her way out of custody...she was given 500 hours of community service, plus 30,000 pounds to be given to the mead household.

"I cannot believe that woman" Chris shouted coming into the kitchen "Look front page "Deranged: A woman who is put on community service for attempted murder"...ITS WRONG"

"Chris stop...I stopped the charges"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean i phoned the police and told them for her not to be put into prison"

"Why"

"Because i need her...ive offered her a place at waterloo Road"

"Rach have you gone mental?"

"I hope not"

"She tried to kill you and your daughter"

"Chris just stop please...were 30,000 pound richer and shes on community service what could be better?"

"Imprisonment"

"I think us three need a little chat...Me, you and Kim"

"Did i just hear right?" Amy said walking in

"How long you been standing there"

"Since the newspaper bit...you letting that B**** back into our lives...How could you, she nearly killed you"

"Amy sit down a minute"

Amy did as she was told

"Well go on im listening"

Rachel sat down next to her and chris opposite Rachel with the paper in front of him

"I need her back...She was my best friend...my only friend, she was my brick shall we say shes been through everything with me...I need her back" Rachel said quietly dipping her head as tears threatend to fall.

"Well if thats what you want i'm not one to stand in the way" Amy said as she held her mom's arms

"I didn't know you were that close" chris said

"We were...but then...you...nevermind"

"Rach im sorry" Chris said getting up and hugging her

"Look i'll leave you to it...but just one thing mom"

"Whats that Sweetheart" Rachel said smiling

"Don't expect me to take art i may end up making a crime scene" Amy said as Rachel and chris let out a small laugh

"I think we can get round that one"

"Good! Now im off to zacks for a bit...so ill catch you later"

"Amy..."

"Yeah mom"

"Be safe" Rachel said meaning every possible way!

"We will mom"

...

Rachel walked into the hall 10 minutes after and picked up the cordless phone in which she started to dial the number.

"Hello...Hello? Hello?" The other person said

"H...Hi" Rachel said timidly

"Rach is that you?"

"Y...Yeah...I erm I think we need to talk..."

"Yeah we do need to i think"

"Can you meet me and chris in the pub...tonight?"

"Erm...yeah if thats what you want..."

"Your not going to believe this but i haven't left the house in 3 weeks...ive refused to go back to school...this is my first time out..."

"I'm really sorry its just..."

"Look tell me in a bit..."

"Okay see you in a bit"

Rachel sat on the sofa

"Chris..."

"Yeah" He said walking into the living room

"I need your help with something"

"Whats that?"

"Were going to the pub to meet kim" Rachel smiled "I'm scared" Rachel said looking down

"Hey its okay...I won't be leaving you"

"Thankyou" Rachel said


	24. Chapter 24

Rachel grabbed hold of chris's hand and squeezed it really hard

"Rach...Blood supply...to hand" He said in pain

"Oh sorry...Its just"

"Hey" Chris said pulling her round to face her "You and me will be together...Your shaking like mad"

"I know...Im scared"

"Its okay" Chris said hugging "hold my hand just don't squeeze it"

Rachel let a little smile out

"Thats what i want to see now be brave"

She nodded and continued walking, she walked into the pub to see the regular teacher party going on at the bar...they all stopped and stared as she walked in. Rachel froze at all the faces looking at her.

"Come on its okay i'm here" he said quietly squeezing her hand gently

Rachel smiled as she walked in a little more getting paler and paler

"Good to see you Rach" Steph smiled

"Yeah its good to see you looking well" Grantly said

Rachel let go of chris's hand and walked back out again, she collapsed outside crying feeling sick.

"Sorry shes not right yet...first time out since the incident"

"Look after her mate were all behind her" Tom said tapping his shoulder

"My plan is Monday" Chris smiled... "She will be back"

Chris turned on his heel spotting the person they came to see in the corner he nodded at her and she dipped her head. He headed outside and noticed her sitting just by the door, he joined her and held her tightly.

"I can't do it...they all hate me"

"They don't they all want you back"

"really?"

"They all wish you well...its just nerves Rach...come on lets get inside and get a white wine down you, you need one"

Rachel nodded as she stood up with the help of Chris. They went back inside with the teachers watching they walked straight past and upto Kim...

"Rach..." Kim said not looking at her

"Kim..." She said quietly sitting by her

"Can i get you both a drink please...its the least i can do before we start talking"

"We will come with you Kim..." Chris said dull

"Okay"

All three of them walked up to the bar

"Kim..." Grantly said

"Do you have no shame" Steph added

"You have a nerve" Tom said

"STOP!" Rachel shouted

All the teachers looked at her...

"Shot of vodka" She says to the barman

2 minutes later its in front of her...She looks down and knocks it back

"Right ill have a vodka and coke...you lot listen up...Monday Morning...We have Kim coming back to Waterloo Road...and although she literally did stab me in the back she is a trusted and good member of staff and tonight im finding reasons behind this...Yes she will only be back 3 days a week because the other 2 she has community service...She will just be art and Tom here will be Head of Pastoral care or good...and i would like to say thankyou for stepping in and also thankyou to chris...But from Monday Miss Mason is back in town"

All the staff smiled and Rachel looked at Chris as she ran to the toilet...

"I'm gunna be sick" She said running past chris

"Rach...No vodka" He said to the barman "Just coke"

"Is she okay?" Matt asked

"She will be...it was all the nerves...she was shaking like mad"

"Glad to see shes okay"

"Me too shes changed and hopefully i have my Rachel back"

All the staff said awww

She walked back out

"You alright sweet?" Chris said

"Yeah...Don't think Vodka, Nerves and paracetemol really go together do you?"

"Not a good mix...And thats science knowledge...you see when you combine C8 H9 N O2 with C2 H5 O H it could..."

"Shut it!" Rachel smiled "Geek!" Rachel said wrapping her arms round him and kissing him "Now Kim that chat?"

"Erm...yeah, somewhere a bit more private"

"Yeah grab the drinks and lets go overthere"

They walked over to a table and sat down

"Kim...Why...Why did you do it?"


	25. Chapter 25

"I...I just wanted a family...i spose i was jealous...its unlikely i will have children i was told that the week before...I didn't tell chris...When i saw Amy i just was...well...i wanted her...i was jealous that you and your daughter were so close...yes i had your man...but is spose it wasn't enough...I wanted a child...and i knew i couldn't but it sort of backfired when she tried to..."

"Don't Kim..."

"I went a bit mental...I don't know why i stabbed you...i really don't something was telling me"

"Kim...You need help...will you promise me you will seek some"

Kim nodded

"H..Hows Amy?"

"Shes coping okay..."

"How the hell can i make this up to you...i don't know what to do...ive really messed up"

"Well i think we all need to become friends...so how about a night in London just us 3 or 4 if you get a man bonding as friends improving our relationship?"

"Sounds good but what about amy"

"She can stay at home"

"Okay...I really am sorry"

"Its fine...but your not the only one who may not have children again"

Chris pulled her in

"Its where i stabbed you isn't it...Oh my god...im such a b**** why would i do that to my best mate because of jealousy"

"Kim..."

"No...I'm glad you have chris back Rachel...You deserve him, i never did, i'm sorry for all the trouble i've caused you"

"You will be...but one thing kim"

"Whats that"

"I have a daughter who doesn't want to speak to you or take art...Your challenge is to get her taking art, im not pushing her though"

"Fine...Ill have a chat with her"

"Okay...We will get that night in London sorted let me know if you want a plus one"

"I will" Kim smiled "Thankyou Rach"

"Just don't suck up to me...At the moment were friends...Just Friends!"

Kim nodded

"And Kim...You ever hurt her again i swear..."

"Stop it chris..."

"Okay"

"Now im tired so im off to bed"

"Okay see you Monday" Kim responded


	26. Chapter 26

"Amy" Rachel said entering her room on the Monday morning

"Mom...What?" Amy said

"You awake?"

"didn't even go to sleep"

"What why?"

"I have that chat with her today...i...i don't want to mom, she ruined me and you"

"Please just for me sweetheart...please" Rachel said hugging her

"Can you be there?"

"No...this is something you and Kim need to work out"

"Okay..."

"Just don't do anything...Now you have art first and you are going"

Amy nodded

Amys phone beeped she looked and read it

"I'm not going to school mom..."

"You are...what is it?" Rachel said snatching the phone

**Amy...erm...i dunno how to put this...but like i think we should have a break i mean were not seeing much of each other...and well yeah...Zack**

"No kisses either" Amy said tears forming

Rachel pulled her into a hug

"Its okay Hunny you will find someone else"

"But i thought he was the one"

"Obviously not, Honey...theres plenty of other lads out there"

"I know i have someone who i love...now that Josh has come out the closet!"

Rachel laughed "Oh yeah who"

"Well...i've sorta been two timing"

"AMY MASON!" Rachel laughed

"with erm...Finn Sharkey"

"Nooooo" Rachel said shocked

"Yupp...i like him mom"

"Well now zack has basically dumped you go for it girl...but first this talk with Kim"

Amy nodded

...

Amy walked into Art, she sat there and refused to look at her without tears forming.

"You okay Amy?" Finn said

"Yeah fine...i just don't wanna be in this classroom"

"I know but it will be okay Finn is here" Finn smiled making amy smile "Thats what i want a smiling amy"

Kim left them with work to do on the board whilst she went to get something photocopies

"I see you've moved on then Amy?" Zack said

"Yeah...after that text...thanks for dumping me via text loser"

"Cool...thats wicked because i've been going out with Jessica Fisher since about a month ago, i just played with you instead"

"You ******" Amy said standing up "YOU USED ME!"

"Nah i just dragged you along" Zack laughed

"WHAT WAS IT SOME SORT OF GAME ZACK?" Amy said pushing him

"Yeah it was to see how easy it was to get you into bed"

"You never slept with me!"

"Lies!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO'S LYING! JUST TRYING TO BIG YOURSELF UP! YOU STILL HAVE NEVER DONE IT...SO GO TO THAT SLAPPER AND GO ON GET HER UP THE DUFF, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT EXPERIENCED ONE BIT!"

Zack looked at Amy

"NOW DO ME, MY MOM, MY DAD A FAVOUR AND **** OFF OUT OUR LIVES"

"GOOD...I AM AMY...I'M MOVING TO PORTUGAL"

"WELL THERES PLENTY OF SLAPPERS OVERTHERE"

"Amy..."

"Don't even try it Zack...You've hurt me big style, i hate you and i hope you drown on your way to Portugal"

"AMY MASON!" Kim said entering

"WHAT...YOU GONNA START NOW...YOU STABBING KILLING WOMAN! YOUR A MENTAL CASE ANYWAY"

"GET OUT NOW! ZACK SITDOWN!" Kim shouted

Amy stormed out and ended up in a heap on the floor crying her eyes out


	27. Chapter 27

"Right use the photocopies and make a copy of the drawing i'll be back in a moment"

Kim walked out of the classroom

"Amy" Kim said walking out

Amy just looked straight ahead and let her tears flow

"Amy" Kim said again

"I suppose this chat is now?"

"If you want it to be"

"So what we going to chat about, how you nearly killed my mum, how you stole my dad and how you almost killed me"

"Amy...Don't be like that"

"Kim...I thought you were someone who was kind and considerate you been pastoral care and all i would never thought you would try to kill someone"

"its a long story Amy..."

"Well i'm listening"

"Your mum had it perfect amy...I just couldn't stand it"

"So you thought you would tear us apart"

"I know it sounds like that, but it wasn't meant to be like that...It was just meant to be a little bit of a flirt"

"Well it turned into a bit more than that"

"Amy what was that in there?"

"Zack dumped me..." Amy said letting her tears fall as she stood up "His been two timing for a month now, so after everything i'm fed up with life, i might aswell just go die as no one would care about me" she said as she ran off to the girls changing room and sat by the showers as she cried, Luckily no one had P.E today...

Kim ran back into the room

"Carry on you lot, i have an issue to deal with" Kim said running up to Rachel's office

"Chris, Rachel" Kim said running in

"Kim what is it?"

"Amy...shes done a runner, but i'm really concern about her, she said she might aswell go die as no one cared about her and she went" Kim babbled

"Kim calm down which direction did she go?"

"Towards the playground"

"Right lets go find her and let me talk to her" Rachel said

Amy sat there and cried about it all she got her phone out and texted Finn

**Hi...can you meet me? I need you! A xx**

**Sure hun where? F xx**

**Girls Changing room showers...please Finn i need you**

**Yeah i'll be there**

Finn quickly jumped up, grabbed the two bags and ran out the room towards the changing room, to be stopped in his tracks by Rachel.

"Firstly finn what are you doing outside class?"

"Well erm..."

"And have you seen Amy?"

"Erm..." Finn said

"Where is she?" Rachel asked

"I erm...i er...dunno miss"

"I shall ask you again, where is amy"

"Girls changing room in the shower area, Miss she wants to see me first so please let me"

Rachel though for a second and nodded "Go on then"

Finn walked into the changing room with Rachel and Chris is tow

"Amy!" Finn shouted

"Finn" Amy cried

Finn dropped the bags and ran to her where there bodies met and they wrapped the arms round each other

"Amy...I'm here, I'm here baby" He said holding her tightly, Amy cried into him

"Is this day ever going to get better" she said smiling as she left the embrace, wiping tears

"Its not...Your mums outside in the changing area"

"Thats not too bad...oh i feel like an idiot...sorry finn" She said going red

"No its fine...look Rachel wants to talk so i'll leave you too it, lunchtime yeah?"

Amy nodded

Kim burst through the doors as finn left.

"I'll take your class Kim" Chris said as he left with finn

Amy came out of the shower area and into the changing area where she picked up her bag as she started leaving

"Amy..." Rachel called out

Amy turned round looked at her mum "Goodbye mum" then she opened the door and left running towards the science lab

By the time Rachel and Kim had go out the door, Amy was gone.

Amy went into the lab finding anything she could, then she found two items, Ethanol and Acid that burns the skin. Amy took the Ethanol and sat down at a desk, she drank a shot letting it burn as i ran down her throat, her body became weak she poured the acid onto her leg, she didn't feel it burning away at her tights and skirt, She had another shot of Ethanol when she passed out making her head bang onto the table in the science lab.


	28. Chapter 28

It was the end of the lesson and Chris went to his lab been stopped by Rachel

"Shes done a runner again" Rachel said

"I'll keep an eye out for her, but i really need to prep my lesson" Chris said hugging her

"You go darling, you still have a job to do"

Chris walked off down to his classroom, whistling wind of change, completely oblivious to everything around him he walked straight to his desk and looked at his plans. He then walked to the stock cupboard next to the desk and got the chemicals out, he then looked up and saw amy.

He ran put the bottles, he had in his hand on the table and ran to her.

"AMY...AMY" Chris said as he grabbed her lifeless body and laid her on the floor.

Chris got her phone as it was on the desk and the nearest and rang Rachel

"Amy...Amy where are you love?" Rachel said down the phone

"Rach its me...Amy's in the lab" Chris said trying not to cry

"What what she doing there"

"Call an ambulance quickly i haven't got time to explain" He said as he dropped the phone and checked her pulse

The pulse was weak. He tapped her shoulders and nothing.

He took his shirt and tie off and wrapped the shirt round the now bleeding burn from the acid getting water and putting some on, carefully. Suddenly the pulse stopped and she stopped breathing.

Chris checked her airways by putting an ear to her mouth just to check she wasn't breathing. She wasn't. He tilted her head back, and started mouth to mouth, he held her nose and breathed into her mouth twice.

Rachel came in

"Ambulance on its- oh my god"

"Wait outside Rachel...Please!" Chris said stressed

Rachel watched from the door as Chris started CPR on Amy. Pressing 10 times on her chest. He checked her pulse...Still no output. He then repeated mouth to mouth and the CPR again. This time he got a small rhythm from her pulse.

Kim brought the ambulance crew into the lab whilst the two women stood back.

"Amy Mason, Drunk ethanol not sure how much, acid burn to the leg which ive covered as it was bleeding heavily, very weak pulse i've carried out life saving cpr"

"How many presses?"

"20"

"Okay...I think you may have just saved this girls life" The ambulance crew member said

They got a mask on her and Chris stood back. He went over to Rachel.

"Wheres your shirt?"

"Saving Amy's life" He said out of breath

He was hot and sweaty from doing the CPR.

A class started gathering outside. Chris knew about his reputation, especially as this was Amy Porters Class he quickly ran to his stockroom where he put a lab coat on.

"Okay were taking her to machester royal infirmary"

Kim walked out into the corridor

"GET TO THE HALL NOW ALL OF YOU, MR MEAD WON'T BE TEACHING TODAY!" She shouted

"Miss..Was that Mr Mead Topless? Was he in the cupboard with Miss Mason?" Amy giggled

"No Amy...He has no top on because he was saving a student's life" Kim said as Amy quickly shut up

"A..Are they okay?"

"No not really, his had to do CPR and stop a bleed does it sound okay?"

"N..No M..Miss...Wh...who is it?"

"None of your business" Kim said as they walked off

Kim went up to tom's classroom

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Clarkson...Finn you need to come with me now please...its an emergency get your stuff"

"Miss is it...her?" Finn said not wanting to say anything

"Yes quickly please" Kim said as she gave a letter to tom "Can you if possible memo it around please, we almost lost a student, shes still not out the woods yet"

"Yeah thats fine Kim" Tom said uneasy by her

Kim walked with Finn down to the lab

"AMY!" Finn said dropping his bags running towards the stretcher.

Kim held him back...Finn was crying trying to pull away

"No...Amy!" Finn said collapsing into tears

* * *

Ermmmm this is the end...im sorry about the cliffhanger...im thinking about a sequel :D

Hope you enjoyed it!

Rosie xx


End file.
